


PENNY: Temptation Stairwell

by silverstarstickers



Series: PENAY [2]
Category: ENA - Joel G (Web Series), RWBY
Genre: Capitals, ENA is a big mood, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstarstickers/pseuds/silverstarstickers
Summary: Penny and Ruby race to the top of the glorious Great Runas to make their wish.Once again, 100% inspired by Joel G.
Series: PENAY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984937
Kudos: 2





	1. Poor Penny

"Ruby...I'm sorry..."


	2. I'm not Ready

"Penny, check this out!" Ruby raced around her friend using her semblance.  
"Hey, theres already some people here, how nice! I dont think there will be more com-...uhhhhh, Penny?"

Her friend sniffled, " _I wanna go home....I dont like this party-- I'm allergic to people!_ "

"You know...I think I can finally make my wish!" Ruby smiled, trying to cheer up Penny.

_"I hear voices in head head....they tell me to eat my veggies."_

Ruby frowned. This wasnt the day to be upset-- the great Runas is in town! Oh, what can Ruby do to cheer up her friend? They're about to leave, anyways. 'Hm... oh! I know!'  
"Penny, let's make a bet! Whoever reaches the Great Runas first gets to make a wish and the loser has to pay the debts! What do you think?"

" _Pay your debts? That sounds awful."_

"But its fair--"

_**THUMP!** _

The friends looked up. The Great Runas stepped across. Oh, the graceful stone door; the carefully sculpted empty abyss eyes upon the orange door; their graceful cape of the stars; and their strong stone legs, roses spiraling around it as people struggled to climb. The Great Runas is truely stunning, this is absolutely not a time to experience any emotion other than awe.

"Woah, Penny.... they're here.....Cmon, the bets on!" She dashed off.

 _"W-wait!"_ Penny panicky ran off. She didnt get too far when she discovered her moon friend didnt get very far.   
"Uhhhhhhggggg...." she groaned, slowly standing up as she was covered in bruises and dirt. "Something tells me....this wont be easy....". She dusted her self off.

_None of this help her panic stricken friend. "Oh no no no no! I CANT GO ON!" She cried, "I CANT DO IT! S-SOMEONE PLEASE END MY SUFFERING!"_

Ruby huffed, "Cmon, I'll give you a head start."

And Penny was off to make her wish.


	3. Labyrinth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to try to make ENAs speech sound more like Penny's, as in the words are going to be rephrased.

The crowd litterally parted for her. Well, a majority of the time. The faces of everyone blurred as she rushed past; time seemed to move quidker. She took a turn her, another there. Before she knew it, she found someone.   
"Yeah.. my intro.. is very, very impressive... stunning.." The Brick Frog said as he spun.  
Did Penny hear? No, her cries drowned him out.  
"I suppose youre here to-- to save--- the youth!"   
And Brick Frog had enough of her pitiful petty cries, he kicked her into shape.  
And it worked.

"Nice weather! What conspiracies are we cooking on the menu today?" Penny cried once she was back to normal. 

"Finally, language to spit at." Brick Frog smiled, "Anyway, its seems youre... try-trying to climb the Great Runas to get a, a, a, wish. My only hope is that you achieve your... your righteous mission before this event expires."

"Why thank you!" Penny complemented. "You preach true honest words!"

"I'll watch over your quest from here... climbing makes me itchy... plus.. ya know.. it's fun watching all the bodies falling."

Penny smiled and continued. A turn here, a turn there. She found an area where people were dance with another with joy. Such a precious way to spend this. She pardoned the love birds and made her way down the maze. A few turns later, she came to an area where others we holding up others. She zig zagged past the mountains of people. She took the occasional glances at the time.  
She can make it.  
But what's this? A merchant in the background? She made her way to him. 

"Buenas comadre! No le gustaría algunos dulces para guardar este momentos? Dulces pa su jefecita y su perro pues...?"  
"[Good day godmother! Would you like a pastry to remember this event? Pastries for you, for your mother, for your dog..?]"  


As much as she would love to stay, Penny had to leave. "I'm terribly sorry sir, but I must be on my way. I have a bet to win." 

"Turrón!"

That perked Penny's interest, "Pardon, but did you say turrón?"

"TURRÓN!", The Merchant chanted. 

And Penny chanted it too, "Turrón!"

Turróns are her favorite dessert. The two chanted "t u r r ó n!" as they skipped in a circle. Eventually, this lead to Penny actually receiving one. She decided to hold on to it for save keeping. The two bid farewell, and Penny was off to make her wish. 

* * *

Unfortunately, she didnt have that much time left. She had about 24 seconds after Brick Frog's words of wisdom. And the merchant didnt help either, especially the skipping around. She had 3 seconds left and 4 yards away. 

2 seconds and 3 yards...

1 second and 2 yards.

So...close...

And she was taken. She was swooped off her feet and vacummed to the center. The green sky, which somehow reminded her of Moony became a part of the yellow, blue, and white swirl. Noises clashed in her head as she became disoriented entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew Buenas Comadres wasnt Good day godmother.
> 
> "Good friend! Wouldnt you want sweet candy to remember this time? Candy for her boss or her dog?"
> 
> Dont mess with me, I have a B- in Spainish


	4. Everywhere at the End of Time

Darkness

Either theres no lights, or theres nothing to be seen.

Penny turned her head to see a mountain of bodies.

Ok, maybe there really is nothing to be seen. 

She looked right next to the pile. A lady who wore a blue dress who looked just like them stood. She also didnt look friendly. But then again... she had no face.

"Where am I?" She thought to herself. And she turned her head again to find her question answered. Thousands of staircases all leading up to a darken doorway were scattered about in the endless abyss. Out of all of them, only one was lit. She decided it was best to float to that one, with no ideas of where or what it would lead to.

And she was on her way to make her wish. 


End file.
